


【快新】Night Cat

by miaooo



Series: DK列车 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Paraphilias, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 请当作是魔快类似的xjb魔法世界观，喵化斗的啪。人外攻注意，内含兽交。





	【快新】Night Cat

今天是朔日，也就是说夜晚的天空中看不到月亮。新一有一个案子，回家的时候已经颇晚，他抬头看着因为失去月影而显得有些空荡的夜空，忽然想起一个问题。怪盗基德原来也会在没有月亮的晚上出门作案吗？难得目暮警官来请他的日子和预告函所说的日期撞上了，他选了命案而没去捉贼。中森警官没了他的“干扰”是会更顺心些还是更被某个没品小偷气得暴跳呢？他觉得这是一个不用推理就可以想出答案的问题。

推门走进卧室的时候他的直觉依稀感受到了一丝异常。果断地一把把门推至大敞，却在见到同样开敞的窗口、被晚风吹到飘起的纱帘，以及窗边一堆白色衣物的时刻被惊讶所凝滞住了。不用说熟悉的雪白颜色在黑暗中甚是打眼，让人一眼就能看得分明，顶上落着的一顶蓝丝带装饰的白色礼帽也似乎在安静地昭示主人为谁。

“……快斗？”他在两个名字间犹豫片刻，选了咬字较为生涩的一个。他前不久才在恋人的百般纠缠下改口叫名而不是叫姓，尽管这时候叫“基德”更适合免于暴露他的身份，但在瞥见衬在白袍上的单片眼镜时他意识到已经没有这个必要。

房间另一边的角落里有点异动，新一谨慎地向后退了半步，有些惊讶——他方才明明没感觉到有人？

视线移向那方，新一发现，确实不是人，而是一只……大得如同小豹子一般的，猫……？

黑色的毛发在黑暗中似乎透着一点蓝，眼睛是蓝色的，看上去像在发光。耳朵尖尖的，看起来也不是真花豹。就在新一惊疑它难不成是把快斗给吃了的时候，猫扬起尾巴，小心地向他的方向走了两步。

新一立时有些防备，下意识将手臂横在身前。巨猫看出他的紧张，停下靠近，舔了舔嘴。

这看起来更吓人了……新一想。但不知道为什么，他似乎看出它想接近又不太敢的样子……？应该其实也没有敌意。可这是怎么一回事，刚刚查过案的大脑又飞速运转起来。

没待他想清楚前因后果，不耐到原地打转的猫忽然坚定地朝他走过来。接着，令人惊奇的一幕出现了。它一边走一边变作了人形？！

新一从刚开始就觉得这猫头顶的毛乱的方式似曾相识，直到四脚着地的动物用后肢立起身子，直直变成了一个一丝不挂的裸男扑在他身上，新一吃惊地被几日不见的男朋友抱了个满怀。

“你……你怎么回事？”尽可能镇定地问道。

“新一……”快斗把脸贴在他肩上蹭。

要不是他声音听上去还跟原来的大体一样，新一简直觉得他像是变成了另外一个人似的。

两人身量相仿，快斗几乎把他扑倒。但当事人仿佛很有自知之明地承下了自身的绝大部分重量，似的两个人还能以有些扭曲的姿势互相支持着站住。唯独新一感觉自己的腰都快被他拗断了。

视野里忽然有个不太明显的黑色东西晃过去，新一定睛一看才发现，那是他的尾巴？当然比一般猫的尾巴要粗，毛毛的，倒是很灵巧地摇来摇去。还有与之遥相呼应的发顶上，长出了两只尖尖的黑色耳朵。新一反射性地用手掌把它拢住，快斗软软叫了一声，新一吓了一跳，却被搂得更紧了。掌下也是软软的耳朵尖轻轻抖了抖，新一有些恋恋不舍地放开了那处。

老实说他对现状仍是感到些难以理解，不弄明白不是他的做法，但当前对恋人的担心在头脑中占去了绝大多数。他安抚地摸着快斗的背部。这让他从喉咙里发出呼噜声，好像才稍有安分下来，懒洋洋趴在他肩头，只是尾巴又摆来摆去得更快速了些。

新一想了想，往后倒退一步，打开了灯。快斗不依不饶地压上来，试图整个人缠在他身上似的。这举动着实令他头疼。

无奈之下他只好尝试性地把人搬去一边的床上，反正他现在姑且算是处于“不是特别掉毛”的状态？新一还在劳动心神观察，而没走到分析推理结论的步骤里，突然被快斗无意中伸到前面来的尾巴挠了一下，腰上一失力，连带着两人都给绊倒在床铺里。

新一好歹用手掌撑住了才没砸在他身上，冷不丁撞进一双明显不太“人类”的蓝色眼睛里，愣怔了一下。

他不敢再上手摸，只好略有不自在地迎着快斗直勾勾盯着他看的眼神，问道：“到底怎么了？你还会说话吗？除了叫我名字以外……？”

不是他不想坐起来好好跟他说，而是仰面望着他的人把手大方地拦在他的身后不让他直起身。

原本还状似坦率地注视他的人在这一连串的质问降临后，目光竟然忽然变得躲闪起来。

新一离奇地看着他，不敢相信这个平日里一个人也热闹得紧、一般化会选择花言巧语迷惑对手，而绝不会默不作声遮遮掩掩的家伙会做出如此反常的举动。没道理他长出猫的耳朵和尾巴就这样转性了？

不，他转念一想就觉得这其实非常的有道理。如果这就是所谓猫系性格的人的话，恐怕还真是很符合设定的反应。

新一在心里叹息一声。虽然看起来一时半会儿闹不明白他是怎么变这样的，也更不必说要怎么才能让他变正常样子，但不能因为这个就把人撂下不管了。

“那先去洗澡吧……”他试图拨开腰后的手。

没拨开，也没成想快斗闻言还眉头一皱，说了句，“不去！”一个翻身就把他压回被子里。

……不讲道理，他想。“那你想做什么？”他道。快斗脸上小心翼翼欲言又止的表情实在太不像他了，新一看着换个角度看更抓人视线的尖尖的耳朵，有点怀疑这家伙会像上次扮女仆一样问他一句，“不觉得这样子很萌吗？”

有点惊悚。快斗看起来好像很想用鼻子 **闻** 他，他稍稍靠近了一点，眼神奇怪地轻柔无比，轻声唤他的名字：“新一……”

这耳朵尾巴该不会是假的吧，他还在想。但刚看他从猫变过来，大概也知道不是了。但新一还想再摸一下，他顺应这个想法抬手之前先动了动身子，一不留神感觉抬起的大腿好像因为快斗伏低的身子碰到了什么意料之外的东西。

忽然变作猫系的恋人从喉咙里呼噜了一声，更加安稳地趴到了他身上。尽管没有过多的身体接触，新一从他微微脸红的反应猜出了是怎么一回事。

有点无奈地摸了摸他背脊，新一道出了自己的猜想：“你是碰了什么……‘不干净’的东西了吧？变成这样，还在发情？”

大方盘踞于此的小偷僵硬了一瞬，好像想做出一个小幅度左右打滚的动作来掩饰被他说中。

“都来找我了，还憋着不说？”新一难得主动地掀人摸裆，准确讲没有“裆”，是指他刚不小心碰到的部位。

“等——新一，你别动！”快斗猛地做出反应去挡他的手，完全一改刚才装不说话的样子。新一仗着裸着身子的人是他，趁快斗防御不及握住了他的咚。

被不一样的手感惊诧了一下，接着就被拍开了手。快斗抱着他的腰贴在他胸膛上，有些烦躁地说：“你别摸我忍不住。”

瞪着他的已经不同于人类的蓝眼睛里写满了坦率的不忿。看他还想再反驳，快斗直言打断了他：“你看舌头也变成这个样子，不能那个……唉。”他语罢直接凑上去，贴着新一的唇角舔了一口。

嘶……猫的长着肉刺的舌头，他没说假话，新一诧异地认识到这点。

“让我抱一会儿。”……黏糊死了，新一想道。

但他仍不死心，道：“你这样没办法消下去吧……？而且要怎么变回去……”

大猫看起来也很是烦躁，恋恋不舍地撑起上半身，尾巴晃来晃去。回答他说：“那我自己解决。新一不要碰我……”

可能是身上变得很敏感的意思，新一想。但他虽这样说了，无论是眼神还是身体都毫无离开的意思，继续粘在他身上。

很明显自己弄没用的吧……？什么时候也开始说些谎话，新一这觉得一阵光怪陆离感忽然降临，心头一软重新揽过了恋人的肩，把他往怀里带，还有意在他平常喜欢被碰到的地方摸来摸去，有意往他头顶一对耳朵里吹气，道：“……以为我受不了么？”

猫咪喉咙里又呜噜呜噜起来，原本犬系的直觉型和拼命压抑忍耐克制肉眼可见地斗争。

新一放开他，自己坐起来，脱起了衣服。

快斗看得惊呆，但又移不开眼，连坐姿都像猫一样乖巧地跪坐，尾巴绕着身后盘了半截，两手撑在前面。不太能挡得住长得跟正常人类男性不大一样的挺立的肉茎。

新一索性站下床把自己扒了个干净，回头看到快斗看他的眼神活像意图扑食的忍饿的汪。又忍不住想要叹气了。谁叫你这家伙不听话老要出去乱摸东西的？

从床头柜里拿了润滑剂，看到套子的时候思忖了半秒，看他这个样子即使用也没有意义吧，就转身把东西塞给他，道：“来？”

空气里大概有传过某人的神经崩断的声音。

 

心里小小地庆幸了他的手没有变成爪子，但扩张的时候新一确也一度担心他会不会憋太久难受。而且快斗一直制止他摸他翘得老高的下体，于是最终他自己也加入到用手指头抠后面洞口。看上去他比快斗还急，但多少还是扩到四指并入不会太吃力的程度，并且前面也有自慰硬了。

还怕他不放心，搂过大猫的后颈，仅止于唇地亲了一会儿，才让他试着插进来。

快斗看得出是下了很大的决心，才抱着他的腰往里挤。兽化的效果让原本的人类阴茎变得更为粗长不说，表面还长出了猫科特有的肉刺，使得其在原本的粗度基础上更进一步的粗涨。

但总的来讲上面那些软刺的突起没有让他很疼，柔软肠道的包容度很好，只是穴口被磨得反复收缩。

好不容易插到底，两个人都出了一身热汗。快斗喘得更厉害些，但还很安静。新一知道他光是忍着不马上动都很极限了。肠子里热烫的一根，似乎比平时的温度还要高些，不知是猫科动物本身就比人类的体温更高还是什么原因。

新一原本为了方便他往里进，仰躺着腿快分到一字。这会儿勉力抬起来挎在他腰际，道：“你动吧。”

温驯的大猫把下巴卡在他肩膀上，埋着头。黑色尖尖的耳朵服帖地垂着，看上去有些可爱。

但他动起来就完全不是这么回事。

怒张的肉茎能把肠道整个填满，每一丝摩擦都被清楚地感知。因为带有突起对里面的刺激更大，新一自己都感觉到后穴不受控制地缩紧，从而又再加剧了对异样触感的感知。

快斗只退出去一半就被他夹得忍不住重新插回去，新一抱着他喘了一嗓子，双手下意识地紧握成拳。

“别停。”他咬牙道。知道平时做起来根本不是这种节奏，他不想他再忍耐，而且再不快点解决出来，他自己都觉得会受不了。

快斗从鼻子里浅浅哼了声算作答应，挑他喜欢的角度撞进去，新一立刻呻吟出声。

他明明很会取悦人，他想，要不是今天顾虑颇多，他们上床哪次不是直奔主题也要搞到半夜。

快斗扒着他锁骨舔在他颈侧，猫舌头留下的湿迹又痒又刺激。他见新一一点没有难受的意思，才慢慢提了劲，抱着他的后腰耸动起来。

肉刺的存在使得敏感点被磨到变成一件容易的事。好几次快斗无意间操得太重碾到，新一激爽得眼泪都要掉下来，但这仅仅是联想。被快感波及到的频率太密，没过一会儿他就感到自己后腰肌肉反射性地绷紧。还没开口让他慢点，正卖力动作的人忽然开口。

他说话间全是喘息，让新一明白地知道被快感折磨得要疯的人不只他一个。就连这种时候他都没停下动作，道：“新一，我忍不住……你——”

没说完的话被新一落在他唇上的一吻打断，但突然被亲的人一手按在他肩膀把他压了下去。

最开始感到异常的竟是身体相连的部位。本以为已被撑到极限的肠壁和肛口又从内里被撑开，不自然的突起好像也在同时变硬。肩上人手撑着的部位变成了柔软的东西，——肉垫？他反应道，沉迷情事的脑子里迟钝了片刻没立刻明白过来发生了什么。直到大腿夹住的触感变得毛绒绒也更柔软，重新埋在颈侧的脑袋也从人类的头发变成与其他地方相似的柔软毛发，新一惊恐地得知快斗又再次重新变成了猫。

所以他说的“忍不住”是这个意思吗！？没等他说出“等等”，猫的胯部从上往下压了进来。新一没忍住一声变了调的号哭，阴茎的背部立时没入到一片软得无法形容的动物腹毛里，几乎完全掩盖了肠腔被更加粗硬的东西深入带来的不适。

快斗——尽管变成原型但还理智尚存——对他的体感有所体谅，就着插了大半的姿势捅在里面，晃动腰部让他能把头部蹭在自己肚腹的毛发上。

新一哭叫着，后穴反复绞紧到他难以自持的地步。但多少变回来之后持久的程度变得具体，快斗摇着腰把他磨射了，感觉到新一后面含吮着他的阴茎，身前一股股喷射着弄湿了他腹部的毛。

撤出来的时候他还硬着，新一腰上早不剩什么力气，手臂却死命拖住他覆着毛发的肩背不让他走。快斗拗不过，顺从他的意思等了他一会儿。变成兽型之后表情也跟着变得简单，但新一仍能从他脸上看出烦躁和无奈。

新一缓过一阵，说，再来。其实有点懊悔自己低估了他的时长，动物的话无论猫科还是犬科一次都要好几十分钟。新一翻身趴了过去，屁股撅得高高的，对大猫威吓道：“就这样子做，插到底。”

他埋头趴好等了一会儿，大猫没理会他，僵持过了一会儿他才感觉到肉爪踩在床单上靠近。思考着要不要把腿分得更开，又担心等会儿干起来会跪不住，大腿后侧被有毛的后肢垫住了。

这个位置的话还比较方便承力，新一走神地去想，没刻意在忽视抵上后穴的、视觉上看起来很是粗暴的一根。

快斗按照他的要求没怎么停顿地整根插入，先前流在里面的前液给了充分的润滑。

跪趴的姿势角度合适的话可以进得颇深，新一费尽力气咬着小臂才没出声，生理性泪水一阵弥漫。顶到结肠了吧，他笃定地想。这样子做完下面会不会合不上……

肉茎连同肉刺都有变得更硬，刮蹭在肠壁上，本以为适应之后会对此感到麻木，其实则激起诡异的难耐，有点钝痛和爽。猫科的肉刺原本是为了把别的竞争对手留在里面的精液带出来，此刻里面本没有留下什么，就算有过也只有他一个人的东西。新一模模糊糊地想着。

努力放松不敢夹得太紧，如果太用力有可能会导致脱肛？但他从身后撞得太狠，喉咙里低沉地呜声大概再也按捺不住，新一手撑着身子仍摇晃不已，根本没空去抚慰自己前身。

“快斗，你慢、慢点！呃……”他第二次没那么舒服，体内惊人的深入又另造成了一些生理应激使他无所适从，掩着脸希望不要被发现满面的泪水，直到一个毛茸茸的东西蹭上了他的茎身。

新一吓了一跳，后穴骤然咬紧，感觉自己被紧随而来的深插送去半条命。好歹他缓了一下，新一意识到快斗拿尾巴圈住他的阴茎灵巧地撸动。提醒一个“毛”以外的形容来描述那种触感，光滑。当然还有，柔软。

他两下就被刺激得又硬胀得流水，把尾巴毛也弄湿了。虽然缠得不紧，但抚弄的动作不正常地快和流畅。新一喘得顾不上突然降临仿佛穿透脊柱一般的荒谬的背德感。那东西纯粹是在挠他。

他后面插着那么粗长的东西被操到硬不说，被兽物的尾巴摸两下就兴奋得要射精。迟来的羞耻心让他松懈，快斗又一次得空操干起来。

那之后他是真的哭喊到不能自已。已经分不清哪部分是舒服、哪部分感到难受。临近高潮的时候被叼住后颈、犬牙贴在皮肤上，下意识抬高了后身像母畜一样迎接接下来的射精。

大猫如他所愿地尽数射在里边，莫大的刺激使他也跟着被推上绝顶。等他射完恢复神智，里面的感觉都还未结束。被刺激得弓了一下背，大猫一爪子把他拍老实了，新一再没力气挣扎，感觉像被摁着身子灌了一肚子黏糊糊的热汤。

但他显然盛不住，快斗退出去之后新一脱力地倒在床上，后面随着他费力的喘息一口一口吐，流了一滩。这莫名的体感仿佛后穴失禁。大概确实使用过度，穴口呈现鲜嫩的红色，连合拢都感觉困难。新一累得一根手指也抬不动。终于后悔地想起如果快斗还变不回来，自己这样子哪儿有力气收拾。

后腰被摸了一下。他持续亢奋后颇觉迟缓的反应力告诉他，那是人手不是猫爪。还没待欣喜和放松传遍脑海，就被手快的人翻了个身，抵在床面上捧着脸接吻。骤然在眼前放大的脸几乎完全没有了任何不属于人类的异状，新一意识到刚才大概错过了一次变形的神奇过程。不过那无关紧要——

新一还有问题要问，没力气推不开他，情急之下逮着快斗伸进来的舌头咬了一口。

那人吃痛退开，委屈地叫了句：“新一……”

“快斗！”他压着嗓子努力说话，“你耳朵怎么还在！”单刀直入道。

快斗似乎也很意外，先是回身看了眼，依然缀在尾椎后面的毛绒尾巴，又抬手摸了摸头顶一对尖耳朵，才道：“应该会消失的吧……”他看向一脸倦容的人时神色有些赧然。

新一动也不想动，侧着头叹了口气。快斗知道这就算放过他了，开心地抱上去。还没等他冲着恋人撒起欢来，新一又抓了一下他的手臂，喃喃道：“去洗澡……”

他声音很轻，快斗低头看了一眼，及时地伸手接了一下，正好垫住对方微微垂下的脑袋，而他年长的恋人则因疲惫过度而忽然陷入了沉眠。

揪过枕头帮他放平，顶着猫耳猫尾并且有着一定夜行习性的少年环顾了一下房间四周。已经是人眼所以开始需要借助光线看清东西，视效略有不同。理智也略有回笼，他意识到这个开着灯、敞着窗户的房间，窗帘大开、一地衣物散落以及皱和湿得一塌糊涂的被单，是多么狼藉的景象。

有些新奇地想道假如他真的变成小小一只的猫了，大概就可以钻进新一的怀里直接睡过去。他不太知道自己是否恐水，但此刻确实对“洗澡”提不起任何兴趣甚至抱有一点微妙的反感。他只要盯着新一甜美的睡颜就能发上半天呆，尾巴依然从始至终在身后摇来摇去。

如果什么都不管第二天一定会被揍的，但完全不想走开。权衡之下快斗站起来去关了灯，拉过被子钻进去抱着人一起躺了，非常得意地抢走了一半的枕头，闻着另一个人的呼吸得偿所愿地与他在梦中相会。

 

\- Fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> 随手造雷（大方地x）：斗喵隔天就被捉去咔嚓掉了蛋蛋。能硬能用就行了，管他爽不爽的。不准整天发情【


End file.
